headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil
The Devil is a demonic Character in Head Soccer that looks like a vampire. He was added with Turkey and Portugal in Update 1.3 as the 20th character to the game. He is a five-star opponent in Arcade mode and is the third Non-Country character. If you have any questions about the character Devil, please ask them here. Playing style Devil is a very offensively playing character in Head Soccer when he is controlled by the computer. After he has activated his power button for the first time, he will hardly be able to kick again. This could be a mistake. Appearance The Devil has two separate appearances. The first one has white/grey hair and looks like a "normal" person. However, he has red eyes, which are almost fully covered by his medium length hair. Also, he has a mysterious smile around his mouth and a thin nose. In other words, he has an ominous facial expression. Power Button Effect His second appearance, the power button appearance, is a bat that has its vampire wings outstretched enabling him to jump further and move quicker. His head looks the same as in his first appearance, but it's all dark purple and he gains two horns on both sides of his head and shines a light from his eyes. The Devil's full body is dark purple as well. Power Shot: Vampire Shot The Devil's Power Shot is the Vampire Shot. When his Power Button is activated, he transforms into a bat and as soon as he gets the ball, he will launch the Vampire Shot. When the Devil starts his power up a large, demonic shadow will come from where the Devil is. It will move up and down slightly and if it hits the opposing player it will stuff them in the ground. Behind that shadow is another smaller shadow that contains the ball in its mouth and two larger ones that will also trample the player. Costume The Devil doesn't wear a standard Costume in the game. Unlock Requirements To unlock the Devil, you have to pay $1.19 or €0.69. Tips and Tricks There are ways to play with him, even if you don't consider him worth the money. * The first one works for Survival. Give up a Survival match and then go back. While the "Would you like to continue?" message appears, press Upgrade or Costume, press back and swipe left or right until you have The Devil selected. Then click No, and you will be able to use him. * You can also play with him in Head Cup. Go to Head Cup, press Next in the Player select screen, press Upgrade or Costume, go back and you see that you can move the background. Go to Portugal or Canada in the select screen and watch a video. When the video is over, you have to swipe one right if you have chosen Portugal and one left if you've chosen Canada to select the Devil. But make sure you do this very quickly, because after the video has ended Head Cup will start almost immediately. * The last possibility is in Death Mode. While you are asked if you want to spend 5,000 points, click on Upgrade or Costume in the bottom of the screen. Then, press Back, and that's how you can make the background movable again. Thereafter, swipe right or left to select the Devil and click yes. This will allow you to play as Devil, even if you haven't unlocked him! History Collage Click here to see the Collage of Devil. Trivia * The design of the Devil's wings have an uncanny resemblance to "Demon Slayer" from Maple story. * The character's hair and the fact that he is named Devil is an obvious reference to Dante from Devil May Cry (not the Remake DMC.) * Besides that, he could also be based on "Jersey Devil", a creature from the USA's folklore. * The Devil is the third of eleven Non-Country characters in the game. * He is the first character with white hair. Pluto's hair color is most similar from all the later characters to that of the Devil. * The Devil is the second character with red eyes, the first being Cyborg. * He is the first character that changes appearance when you activate power button. * His power button effect enables him to jump further and move quicker across the field. Switzerland is the only other character that gains higher stats due to his power button effect, but his stat increase is visibly smaller than that of Devil. * He is the first character you have to pay real money for to unlock, the second is Mon-K. * Devil's head structure is /¯). Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.3 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects